Hate You, Love You
by Anonymouse N.E. Bode
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are terrorist hunters. And their new targets are Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. What will ensue as sworn enemies begin to fall in love, and loyalties are tested? Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic ever, so enjoy.**_

_**I will never own Twilight.**_

**Bella POV**

Rosalie, Alice, and I are secret terrorist hunters for the U.S. We are the reason the United States hasn't been blown up, hacked, or poisoned. Savings lives are our mission, but we basically cut ties with everyone we know. That way, terrorists can't take anyone hostage.

Alice is codenamed "Pixie". She's short, but incredibly dangerous. She's mastered tae kwon do, jujitsu, and krav maga. With her small stature, she can get into any nook or cranny, and people tend to underestimate her. Her black eyes are specially modified for night vision, and she has the best fashion sense of us three.

Rosalie's codename is "Blondie". Her tall body is strong and perfect, and she has beautiful golden hair. Because of her looks, Rose is often the distraction while Alice and I go undercover. Rose has accomplished the art of disguises, and can transform in 3 seconds into an average looking guy. She is also accomplished in karate and muy thai, and is an excellent shot.

My codename is "Swan". I'm incredibly graceful, and have mastered every gymnastic technique known to man, and some only known to me. I'm a genius; my IQ was measured at around 200. My brown hair and brown eyes make me the most inconspicuous of us three, so I can sneak into studies and download important data from computers. I'm also accomplished at wielding guns, missiles, knives, and anything with a motor.

We don't have last names because we don't know who are families are. All three of us were adopted from the orphanage at age 3, and have been training all our lives. We don't have close contact with anyone, and we rely on each other as family.

Currently, we are waiting for our next mission. Alice and Rose have a bet- Rosalie thinks the next mission will be in Iran, and Alice is leaning on North Korea.

"Girls, please come down to Carlisle's office, please," said Esme. She's the wife of Carlisle, and extremely sweet. Her caramel eyes were puffy and red from crying. I didn't bother asking; obviously something was wrong.

Alice, Rose, and I went to the briefing room, and our eyes went wide.

The screen was covered by multiple images of a ruined city. Carlisle looked at us grimly, and let out a sigh.

"This was once the city of Atlanta, Georgia. Last night, at approximately 2:30 a.m., the entire city was blown to oblivion. Over 250,000 people are confirmed dead, and there are over 200,000 in critical condition. This is the worst disaster that has come to US history since the twin towers. We were given an order by the President himself to catch the culprits," said Carlisle. He let out a gruff cough, disguising a sob.

"20 minutes ago, we were given a message by the terrorists. They have threatened to blow up Washington D.C. now. They want complete control of the nuclear weapons we have, and over 300 criminals freed."

Alice was in complete spy mode. "How much time do we have until they blow up D.C?" she asked.

"They have given us 2 weeks as deliberation time. They know we can't evacuate D.C. - the Pentagon contains some of the most important documents in history, and 2 weeks is not enough time to move them." Carlisle replied.

"So what's our part in this?" said Rose, looking at her nails. She doesn't really let emotions affect her, because of our line of work.

"We have located the terrorists, and found out who they are. They are Russian, and have known affiliations with the Mafia." Carlisle handed us a file, and the pictures of the terrorists. I looked it over, and was amazed at how young they were. In fact, they were our age. Jasper Whitlock, Emmet Mcarty, and Edward Masen.

Jasper had honey colored hair, and piercing black eyes. Emmet was huge, with bulging muscles and large eyes that reminded me of a child's. Edward was smirking at the camera, his emerald eyes captivating. His bronze hair was tussled, and he was absolutely the hottest guy I have ever seen.

"Their last names are English, but they were born and raised in Russia. We know they are among the most accomplished terrorists, and are masters of hand to hand combat, computer hacking, and gun wielding. In fact, they each have something that rivals your talents." Carlisle said, his eyes tightening with worry.

I was worried for Alice and Rosalie. This would be our hardest mission yet. I would sacrifice myself for them, and I knew they would sacrifice themselves for me too. This was how deep our bond was.

"Esme, please give them the equipment they need for this mission."Carlisle looked at us one last time, and retreated to his office.

"Girls, this way please." Esme led the way to the equipment room. This was the room where technology of the deadliest caliber was stored. We went through the customary retina, fingerprint, and body scanner, and entered the room.

Esme led us to the back, where the most dangerous and smallest of the gadgets were stored. She went to the cabinet at the very back and punched in the 14 digit pass code. It opened, and she grabbed 3 pairs of earrings.

"This is the latest of bombs we made. These earrings are similar to plastic bombs, but our scientists created a much more explosive material that can blow apart an entire car. Simply connect these hooks together, and twist 5 times. This will give you a 30 second detonation sequence." She handed us the earrings, and reached into the cabinet again.

In her hands were 3 phones. They looked like blackberries, and had a sturdy feel to it.

"These phones can track a person you chip. They can perform the functions of regular phones, including texting, calling, and fast internet access. Also, if you look on the panel in the back, there's a small compartment. In that compartment are 3 poison pills. Drop one in a person's food, and they're dead in 10 seconds." Again, Esme reached into the cabinet.

This time, she took out 3 hair bands. They were the scrunched kind, and black to match any outfit.

"These hair bands conceal gps trackers. When these are worn, they can be tracked by our headquarters and your mobile phones. Rip them open, and you'll find 4 chips inside. They are magnetic, and when you put them inside a phone or laptop, you can also track calls and emails."

I developed these chips myself. The program I created allowed the chips to hack into accounts and feed me back the passwords.

Esme also gave us a nice supply of guns, knives, and missile, and wished us luck. She scurried out the room, sobbing a little.

Rosalie was currently looking at a gun. It was gold, and had R inscribed in the handle. This was her signature gun, and could shoot both tranquilizing darts and bullets. She looked at us, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Girls, if we don't make it, I want you to know that you're my best friends and sisters, and that I really will make sure you two at least survive." Rosalie said. This made Alice and me tear up, and we ended up in a group hug.

"Stop being so pessimistic! You're making me cry." Alice sobbed, "This is not our last mission, dammit!"

"I agree with Alice. Rose, Alice, let's get prepped for this mission. I am sure as hell not going to let these murdering bastards contaminate air by breathing in and out. They are going down." I exclaimed, and broke the hug.

"You know, that Emmet was kinda hot," said Rose, and Alice giggled.

"No, Jasper was the hottest out of the bunch," declared Alice.

I didn't bother telling them Edward was the best looking out of them all. We will have to kill them in 2 weeks, so who cares?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Our flight was luxurious, but we were all nervous. If all went according to plan, then we would be back in the same seats in the next two weeks. Carlisle had informed us that we would land in Moscow, and there would be a car waiting for us, with GPS locations to our new house.

The house would be equipped with even more weapons, and a security system that would rival the President's security.

Alice, Rose, and I were currently making a plan. We had studied the file, and though it contained specific information about their fighting experience and previous targets, there was no psychological explanation for what they were doing. They grew up in the slums of Moscow, but somehow, they disappeared for 10 years from the public eye. So what were they doing from age 7 to 17? They were 20 years old, and they were more successful than older organizations with more experienced people. Something wasn't right.

"Alice," I said, interrupting her sentence about coordinating nail polish, "What do we know about their training? Is there anything about friends, family?"

"No, it seems they're orphans, like us. The information about them is more to their fighting styles and areas of expertise." Alice replied, sifting through the file.

I looked through the papers again, committing it all to memory.

Jasper Whitlock was an expert at jujitsu, a black belt in karate, and a master of nunchaku. He was also experienced in Kuk Sool Won, a Korean martial art, and was an excellent reader of people's emotions. Jasper was a strategist, and enjoyed the planning of missions.

Emmet Mcarty seems to be the muscle of the trio. His style of fighting is a strange blend of street fighting, judo, and karate. He's also accomplished at pressure point techniques, and is the person who carries the bombs. Emmet is one of the best pyromaniacs of the world, with his vast knowledge of bombs, flamethrowers, and missiles.

Edward Masen was the definitely the brains behind the trio. His IQ rivaled even mine, and he was adept at tae kwon do. His computer hacking skills were among the best, and he's experienced at wielding guns, missiles, and knives.

Overall, I agree with Carlisle. They're definitely talented, and have got the brains to do this.

After we retrieved our bags, we found the car Carlisle ordered for us. Alice squealed when she saw it-it was a pink Porsche. We drove to the safe house, and went in after the retina scans.

Inside, we found a large living room with a plasma screen, 3 huge armchairs, and a frosted glass coffee table. On the right was a kitchen with stainless steel appliances and off of that was the dining room.

We went upstairs, and found three separate bedrooms. I went into the blue bedroom, and was pleasantly surprised to find a new gun case on the bed. Alice chose the pink bedroom, and Rose went for the gold one. They each had gotten a new gun case, with a R carved into Rose's, and an A into Alice's.

There was an attic, with a 10 digit pass code required to access it. It was actually the Fibonacci sequence: 1123581321. Inside the attic was the weapons room, equipped with guns, knives, missiles, and body armor. We each grabbed several throwing knives, 2 guns, and our gadgets. Time to head out.

Carlisle informed us on the plane ride that the criminals frequently go to a bar in the wealthier part of Moscow. This bar, called the Scarlet Eye, is where high end criminals, like jewel thieves, hackers, and terrorists, go to relieve the stress of the day. We're going as painting thieves, and our credentials were already being verified by the bar.

Alice dressed a tight, geometrically cut black dress with fishnet tights and leather boots. She slipped in several knives into her boots. Her purse was a black leather bag filled with knives, guns, and a pair of nun chucks.

Rose was in one of her signature red and gold colored dresses. This one went to the middle of her thighs, and had no back. She put up her hair into a bun, and slid a knife into it, being careful not to slice off her hair. Her shiny red purse was also filled with guns, and had a pair of throwing knives. Rosalie's stilettos were actually knives she could disconnect from her heels.

I wore a blue mini dress, with some tight leather boots and a silver purse. In the boots, I slid in several thin throwing knives. I also put in my guns and extra knives into the purse, and we set off to the bar.

"Alice, why are you driving so fast?" complained Rose.

"I want to get there on time and scout out the place," she replied, looking at her watch.

"So we know what the plan is, right?" I said. They both nodded.

"We seduce each trio, and lead them out to a private secluded area. There, we administer either a knockout punch or a jab to their neck," said Rose. She was eager to get started on "seducing".

"Then, we bring them to the house, where we question them, using special interrogation techniques, and ship them to Carlisle. Dibs on Jasper!" trilled Alice.

"I'll take Edward." I said, trying to look nonchalant.

"Which means I get the hot one," said Rose.

We reached the club, and showed them our ID's. Now I knew why it was called the Scarlet Eye. Everyone working there was an albino, with snow white skin and red eyes. It reminded me of vampires.

I looked around, scouting out possible exits and areas to avoid. We couldn't just round up the guys in public- it would cause a bar fight, and we would blow our cover.

Jasper was sitting in one of the stools around the bar. He was drinking vodka, and flirting with a fake blond girl. Alice's eyes flashed, and before we could stop her, she hopped onto the chair next to Jasper. She soon commanded his full attention, leaving the blond girl staring sullenly at her drink.

Emmet was in the middle of the bar, with a short, curly haired girl next to him. Rose sauntered over to him, and it was obvious Emmet was captivated by her. The curly haired girl glared at Rose, but my friend just ignored her.

So, my turn now. I looked around, and found Edward sitting by a window with a blond practically glued to his arm. He looked bored, and stared at his drink while the blond kept up a constant stream of chatter. I waltzed over to him, and gave a winning smile. "Can I sit here?"

Edward POV

Tanya was annoying me with her useless babblings. Yes, she was pretty, but underneath that too tanned skin was a brain the size of a peanut. I longed for a real conversation. I looked around, and saw Jasper with a short, pixie-like girl. He seemed to be enjoying himself, unlike Lauren, who was eyeing the girl with extreme distaste. Emmet, who was sitting near a TV, was flirting with a tall, blond girl while Jessica glared at her.

I looked up, and saw a beautiful girl walking my way. She had long brown hair that seemed to glimmer as it swung around her face, and large, chocolate brown eyes framed with thick lashes.

She smiled at me, and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Of course." I smiled at her, trying to dazzle her. Her deep brown eyes met mine.

Then, Tanya ruined the moment. "Oh, Eddie, shouldn't we be going to your room now?" she said, trying to put a seductive purr into her voice. Coupled with her thick Russian accent, it made her sound like a constipated cat.

The girl must have noticed it too, because she smirked. Tanya stood up, and tried to tug my arm, but the girl swept past her and sat down, ignoring Tanya's commands to move.

Bella POV

That Tanya girl was really getting on my nerves. Now, she was threatening to call the bar security. Time to use drastic measures.

"Look, if you want to make a scene in the middle of a criminal bar, be my guest. But, chances are most people's tempers will fray, and a finger might twitch." To show her, I brought out my gun, moving so fast it looked like I plucked the gun out of thin air. "So, I suggest you go back to the fields, cow."

She stormed off, giving cow eyes at Edward before heading to the front.

"That was quite well done. Tanya usually uses her nails to threaten people. She's trying to make her nails certified as a lethal weapon." Edward said, breaking me out of my smug thoughts. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"It's Bella," I said, batting my lashes. I have to lay it on thick. "What's your name?" Like I don't know.

"It's Edward. So, what brings you to a place like this?" Edward asked.

"I'm a painting thief. I usually do high-end stuff, like from museums and private galleries. What about you?" I tried to break the hypnotizing power his emerald eyes cast over me. I can't screw up now.

"I'm a computer hacker. I do work for the Russian government against enemies of our country." Edward was a true patriot. I analyzed this, and came up with the answer in 2 seconds. Edward saw Americans as the reason why his country was failing. After the Soviet Union, Russia became a shadow of itself. It was almost the laughingstock of the world.

But killing an entire city was completely unjustifiable. I had to remind myself this, although I knew if some country ended up poisoning the U.S, I wouldn't have a problem getting back at them. _He's evil_, I reminded myself.

"So what kind of stuff did you take?" he asked me, his green eyes full of fascination.

"Well, two weeks ago, I broke into the Art Gallery of Ontario, and stole _The Massacre of the Innocents._ Maybe you've heard of it?" I actually have the painting. Carlisle usually doesn't allow us to do anything illegal, but the owner really ticked me off, telling me I dressed like a _putain_. He cussed me out in French, and almost kicked me out of the art gallery

"I definitely heard of it. I actually visited the gallery a couple years before, and learned the Chiaroscuro technique from it." He was a painter. I added that to the psychological file I had in my head.

"If you're interested in the arts, how are you at music? I play the violin and the piano." Actually, I taught myself in more than 20 different instruments, but I'll keep that to myself.

"I play the piano and guitar. I bet you're pretty good at music. Why don't you go pro at music, instead of something as dangerous as painting thievery?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. So he wanted to more about me.

"Well, it's not really the money. I mean, it's nice not having to worry about paying the rent on time, but I like to play Robin Hood. Most of the money I get is donated to charity, and I steal mostly from people who really are jerks, either to employees or family. The guy I stole the painting from was a complete and total jerk to his employees. He literally waved money at the employees and mocked them for being poor."

"So you're the girl version of a fictional character. I'm impressed; most people wouldn't let go of money once it's securely in their pockets." Edward mused, looking deep in thought.

"What about you? Why aren't you a painter or a musician?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Well, it's more because I feel a patriotic duty to my country. My mas- father is very patriotic, and I learned my values from him. I use my skills to help Russia gain leverage in this never ending fight for power. I believe that having the biggest guns doesn't mean you're the most powerful."

Wait, I though he wanted the full control of the U.S's nuclear arsenal. Why would he want those weapons if he didn't believe big guns made the country powerful? I didn't think he was lying, but his IQ is at super genius level, so he could be fooling me. And he stumbled, right before he said father. Was he trying to say master?

I felt a prickling at the back of my neck, and saw Rose and Alice looking meaningfully at me. They gestured to the door beside the restrooms with their eyes. It must a large storage room, where sound would be suppressed. It's better for the three of us to fight together, so that there's more of a chance that we could look out for each other and win. They started whispering seductively to their targets.

I smiled at Edward, and stood up. I looked at the storage room suggestively, and he grinned. We made our way to the storage room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I opened the door, and shoved him in. Inside was a large space, with toilet paper, cups, and straws on top of the shelves. I closed the door, and flung myself at him, using every move I knew. His face was shocked, but he retaliated with a roundhouse kick.

"What the hell! Why're you attacking me all of a sudden?" Edward asked.

"You killed over 200,000 people! Do you really think the U.S. would stand for that?" I threw another punch, and ducked out of his grabbing hands. Grabbing a knife from my boots, I threw it at his heart, but he easily dodged. He grabbed my waist and spun back his arm, ready to punch the living daylights out of me. Everything went slow, and I saw the gold flecks in his wild eyes. Then, his arm stopped as suddenly as it started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And be sure to check out this really cute animated music video, called "Hate You" by 2NE1. That's where I got the inspiration for this story. **

**Bella POV**

His arm stopped its course to my face, and he started breathing heavily. He looked away, and said, "I should probably take you in for questioning. Until then, stay quiet. I don't want to hurt you."

I was about to retaliate with a punch, but Alice and Rose broke in, both tugging their guys. They thrust them into the room, and we joined together. They both looked at me in relief, because I was obviously still alive.

"Em, Jazz, these girls want to take us in. They're with the U.S." Edward said, his eyes never leaving mine. They both got into a fighting stance, and lunged at us.

Alice, being the most experienced fighter of us three, took on Jasper, the martial arts expert. Rosalie started fighting Emmet, because she was almost superhuman strong. Which left me to kick Edward's terrorist butt.

We began where we left off. I flipped, and using the wall, I pushed myself towards Edward. He met my fist with his arms, and kicked at my abdomen. I leapt back, and jumped to one of the shelves. I grabbed another knife, and flung it at Edward. He turned, but it grazed his neck, leaving a red line. I quickly looked around, and was relieved when I saw Alice and Rose were doing well on their own. Alice and Jasper were a blur, lunging and ducking so fast it looked as though they were dancing. Rosalie was using a more street style fighting, using anything she could get her hands on. Emmet was lunging at her, trying to pin her down, but she was too fast.

Back to Edward. He ran towards me, and grabbed the knife I threw at him. I pulled out my last knife, and we clashed together, each trying to cut a major vein. We used the most intricate moves, and I suppose from an outsider's point of view, it would seem as though we were dancing. Finally, he slipped. He held the knife too far from his body, and I kicked his hand. The knife flew across the room, and shattered a glass jar of cherries.

Edward seemed to have a realization, and yelled, "Em, Jazz, the window!"

They immediately jumped through the window I failed to notice at the back of the room. We ran after them, but they jumped into a black Mercedes and burned rubber. Damn!

**Edward POV**

I drove faster than normal, looking into the mirror to make sure those girls weren't following us. When I turned into the busier, business district of Moscow, I was sure they weren't following us.

That fight with Bella was incredible. Most people would have been dead by the time I had a knife in my hand, but she was surprisingly agile and fluid in her movements. I could have ended her life right there when I had her around the waist, but I couldn't. Her large eyes penetrated me, and I felt as though punching her would be like ripping a masterpiece apart, or shattering a beautiful vase.

We parked the car, and checked into a 5 star hotel, requesting the penthouse. Once we were in the room, we looked at each other. Jasper and Emmet were both gray, and I'm pretty sure my face was a mirror copy of theirs. We were in complete and utter shock. How in the world did we get caught so quickly?

"We can't stay here. They're onto us, and I bet they'll keep looking until we end up with a bullet in our foreheads," said Jasper. He was always the cautious one, willing to exterminate a mission, and come back to it later.

"Why not? They're just a bunch of chicks. Man up, Jazz." Emmett was as childish as always, picking a fight with strangers.

"They're a bunch of chicks that can fight. That Alice girl was just as good as I was, and I'm one of the best martial artists in the world! We're outmatched, and to tell you the truth, that blond was seriously beating you up." Jasper looked both impressed and horrified at the same time.

"I agree with Emmett. This mission is too important for us to abort. Have you forgotten about the Volturi? If we leave, do you know how many more people will die? I'm already having nightmares about the Atlanta mission, and that was just the tip of the freaking iceberg!" I was almost screaming now. This already horrifying mission was going more and more south.

Emmett looked deep in thought. "Jasper, what did you mean when you said "'that blond was seriously beating you up"'?" Figures that Emmett was more concerned about his fight than the fate of Russia.

"I mean that she was seriously killing you. She may be the one person on the world that's stronger than you."

"Well, that tiny pixie chick was whipping you. She has some serious kick ass moves." Emmett enjoyed bruising Jasper's ego, even if Jasper was the more experienced fighter.

"Enough, guys. We need to figure out what to do next. If those girls are after us, then we need to go to headquarters and alert Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They'll be displeased, but at least we'd get some security. Once we get there, I'm going to run a search on those girls." I was already on my feet.

**Bella POV**

"Alice, Rosalie, did you manage to put a tracker on one of them?" I asked, cleaning up all evidence of the fight. Those cherries were all over the floor, and glass was everywhere.

"I slipped mine into Emmett's drink when he was looking at the TV. What about you, Alice?"

"I put one into his jacket pocket. Come on, let's track them."

We ran out of the bar, and jumped into the Porsche. The phone's GPS tracking said that the guys were traveling together, heading towards the outskirts of Moscow. We were about 12 miles behind them, and catching up fast. It seems they were headed to St. Petersburg, which means they would drive for 7 to 8 hours. Hopefully, we can stop them in a hotel, and bring them in. If not, then they'll probably end up at their headquarters, where security would be tighter. Although, I'm having suspicions that there's a lot more than meets the eye here. In the bar, I was positive he was about to say master. If that's the case, then that means that there's the mastermind of this terrorist attack, and they're so elusive even Carlisle couldn't dig them up.

"Jasper was scary," said Alice, breaking the silence. "I was seriously worried he might break my neck. This is a little unnerving. What if they're better than us?"

"I know what you mean. I tried over 20 different pressure point moves on Emmett, trying to paralyze him, but he just wouldn't go down. It's like he's Superman or something."

"Same here," I said. "But now that we know how they fight, it'll be much easier to beat them."

"What's the plan? Are we going to grab them and go? Or follow them to St. Petersburg?" Rosalie asked, cleaning her gun.

"I'm not sure. Back at the bar, we were telling each other about our achievements, and Edward slipped up. He was going to say master, but instead said father. I think there's someone else in this plot, and they might be the ones that have their finger on the "Destroy D.C. button"."

"Okay, but if we let them go to St. Petersburg, they'll probably to a safe hideout. That might make it almost impossible to take them down. I think we should grab them now, and interrogate them for the details. We don't have enough time to infiltrate a security tight building." Alice said.

"I completely agree with you. But, how are we going to catch them?" I was still puzzling over how Emmett was unaffected by Rose's pressure point tactics.

"Oh, I have an idea." Rose said, and told us. We ended up with evil smiles on our faces.

**Edward POV**

We drove for 4 hours straight before Emmett started complaining that he was hungry. I stopped by a small village, and we went to the nearest diner. It was a small, friendly place with a fireplace and plump, cheerful waitresses. I ordered a soda and scrambled eggs, Jasper got hash browns, and Emmet ordered 2 steaks, rare.

We ate and left a hefty tip for the waitress. I started the car, and froze when the engine made a tittering noise. Then, my brain functioned.

"Jazz, Em, there's a bomb in the car!" We jumped out as the car literally exploded into a million pieces. The momentum of our jump, as well as the explosion, propelled us into the streets.

While we were gagging from the smoke in our lungs, a pink Porsche drove by at an alarming speed. It paused by Emmett, and I saw a glint of blond hair before Emmett was dragged into the car. The Porsche sped off, going so quickly I didn't have a chance to memorize the license plate number.

I shot up quickly, making sure Jasper was okay. His hair was singed at the ends, but he seemed to be fine. We looked at each other, unable to comprehend the moment. How did this day turn so nightmarish?


	4. Chapter 4

This story is actually an inspiration from a music video from Youtube. Check out the video "Hate You" by 2NE1. It's animated and really awesome!

And of course, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella POV**

Rose's idea was to divide and conquer. We would start with Emmett, then Jasper, and finally Edward. As we followed their car, I got my trackers ready. I had to tag Edward, and it would be best if he ingested it.

They drove to a little village, and pulled into a diner. Perfect. Rose snuck into the kitchen, while Alice and I put our earrings into the engine of the car. I messed with the engine so that it'll make a noise when the car started, and modified the earrings to explode by remote.

We went to a window in the back and saw one of Rose's disguises. She had drugged one of the waitresses and stowed her behind a bush, and quickly turned into her. When the guys ordered food, she made sure she was the one delivering it to them. I saw Rosalie sneak trackers into the food, which included eggs, hash browns, and surprisingly, steaks.

Rose ran back out, and we waited about a block from the diner. The guys went into the car, and started it. Then, about two seconds later, they all burst out. I pushed the button, and the force drove them into the street. Alice slammed her foot onto the pedal, and we raced to Emmett. Rose pulled him inside, and I shot several tranquilizers into his arm. These sedatives were actually used to calm down elephants. Obviously, Emmett's eyes drooped and he was soon knocked out.

We all laughed when he started snoring. Rose leaned over and smoothed his curly hair, brushing off some of the singed bits. Then she sat up straight.

"Who has the rope?" Alice handed her some special rope we use on our missions. It's perfect for restraining the strongest guys. Even Rose couldn't break through it when we tied her up for a makeover, and she is _strong_.

"Okay, so Jasper's next. I have the perfect idea," said Alice, grinning like the evil pixie she is.

** Edward POV**

Jasper is cursing right now, because we didn't have any money, and we left our cell phones in the car. I was trying to think our way out of this mess, but his foul language was making it depressingly difficult.

"Would you shut up for one second? Right now, Emmett's gone, we have no money, and, most importantly, we have no way to contact Aro! So do me a favor and shut the hell up!" I didn't like screaming at my brothers. But, I really needed to think.

"Okay, so the first thing we need to do is get another car. Then, we hunt down Emmett. A pink Porsche isn't exactly the most inconspicuous car in the world. After we get Emmett, we get the girls and go to Aro." I said. Jasper nodded and we set off to get a car. Fortunately, I still had a gun.

Jasper spotted one car going down the road. It was perfect-fast, discreet, and it wouldn't attract any attention to us. He took the gun, and stuck his thumb out, pretending to hitch a ride. The car slowed down, a little ahead of him. Jasper jogged over, and the window of the driver's seat went down.

I could hear him, telling the driver to get out if she knew what was good for her. But, something wasn't right. I had a lightning flash inside my head.

"Jazz, come back!" My gut instinct told me this was no ordinary driver. As Jasper turned toward me, a gloved hand shot out and pricked him with a syringe. I could only watch in horror as Jasper went down, and a black haired girl dragged him inside the backseat.

The car backed up, and now I can clearly see the driver. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses and she wore a hat, but it was definitely Bella.

"I'll see you soon, Edward!" She blew me a kiss, and drove away, taking Jasper with her.

**Bella POV**

We dropped off Rose and Emmett at our hotel room, and grabbed a car from the nearest parking lot. Fortunately, Alice knew how to hot-wire a car, so stealing it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. Jasper was next on our list, and according to the GPS tracker, he was still at the parking lot of that restaurant.

Alice's plan was to use psychological means to trap Jasper. Right now, they have no ride, and probably no money. I saw their cell phones in the car when I set the bomb, so I knew there was no way they could contact their associates.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat to disguise my face, as well as a pair of gloves, and Alice prepared a syringe of tranquilizers. She sat in the back to tow in Jasper, and I was the driver, since he was less likely to recognize me. We drove by, and sure enough, we saw him with his thumb stuck out. Because Jasper was more physically intimidating, it was likely that he would be the one to steal a car. We drove ahead a little so Edward couldn't intervene.

I rolled down the window, and Jasper stooped down. He held the gun out, and in a threatening voice, demanded that I get out of the car if I knew what was good for me.

I acted scared, and prepared the syringe in my hand. But, Edward must have realized that something was wrong, because he cried out, "Jazz, come back!"

As Jasper turned his head to face Edward, I struck out, sticking the syringe into his wrist, where the blood would flow most. He went down as soon the medicine got into his system. I inched the car forward, and Alice dragged in the unconscious Jasper. I then looked toward Edward, who was staring in pure shock.

"I'll see you soon, Edward!" I blew him a kiss, and we sped off, laughing.

Alice was binding Jasper's hands with rope, and put 3 pairs of shackles on his feet. I called Rose, but she wouldn't answer. Now, I was beginning to get anxious. I raced back to the hotel, and put the car where we found it before.

Because it would be strange to explain why we were bringing a bound man to our room, I went to the front desk first. I explained that I needed help unloading a package from the car. When we got there, the men unloaded a large box with FRAGILE printed on it. We had to bring a large box so Jasper would fit into it. Once the box was loaded into the elevator, we tipped the men, and they left us alone. Alice and I carried the box into our penthouse, and promptly dropped it when we saw what was going on in the hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

I stared at the dust trails the car made. The car that ran off with Jasper. Now what was I going to do? I have no doubt in my mind that Bella's coming for me. She's probably dropping off Jasper now, but she'll come back. With her two friends that know martial arts and have an arsenal of guns and knives. I was so screwed.

What pissed me off the most was the fact that even though I had a genius IQ level, I still let those girls get the better of me. I was sure no one could get the better of me. My arrogance was my ultimate downfall. If I wanted to get Emmett and Jasper back, I need to take a lesson in humility. So I did what I do best. I thought about the situation.

Bella was most likely the brains behind the mission. From what I gathered from our conversation, she was adept at music and art, and could steal a masterpiece from a high security art gallery. I know this for a fact, because _I_ was going to steal that painting. Bella is also adept at hand to hand combat, and throwing knives. I rubbed at the scar on my neck from the memory.

Alice, judging from what I saw in the storage room, was the best fighter. She was just as good as Jasper, and perhaps better. And, her eyes were pitch black, and the same style I designed for the night vision modified eyes. I guess the U.S. did get a hold of my documents from Italy.

Rosalie was one of the strongest people I had ever seen. To see Emmett meet his match was certainly surprising to me. Also, she must be good at guns, because I saw several strapped to her belt, and a bulge in her bag.

So, first, I had to get my friends back. Right now, it's highly likely they are restrained and/or drugged, so I need equipment to cut rope and chains, and something to wake them up. I headed over to the nearest pharmacy, because for my plan to work, I needed a lot of materials. And, since I had no money, I need to use my gun to persuade the people.

Now, it's time to track down Emmett and Jasper.

**Bella POV**

Alice and I dropped the box when we saw Rose and Emmett kissing on the bed. Emmett was still restrained, and Rose was on top of him. When Rose saw us, she gave a little shriek and pushed Emmett off her.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doing here so early?" she asked, trying to smooth down her hair.

Alice and I were still staring in shock. I imagine that we both had ! going through our heads.

"OMG, Rose, were you just making out with a known terrorist? Because I'm pretty sure that's a big no no in the world of being a spy, and plus, what if Carlisle finds out? And I thought you were going out with Royce, that one millionaire guy? Are you cheating on him? And with a terrorist? And, what about-" I cut off Alice with a swift jab to her side. She was rambling on and on, while Rosalie looked more and more sheepish, and Emmett just grinned.

"Can we talk to you alone?" I gestured with my eyes to Emmett, and Rose nodded. We headed to the bathroom, and Alice and I turned around to glare at Rose.

"Look, I can explain. Emmett woke up, and was struggling to get out of the ropes and chains. One of the ropes actually broke. So, I slapped him a couple times across the face, but it ended up with him toppling over to me, and our lips met. And then, you know what happened."

"That doesn't explain why we found you on top of him." Alice and I were playing good cop, bad cop.

"Tell the truth, convict!" Alice screamed, going too far into character. We looked at her, then sighed.

"Rose, you know you can't start being friendly to the enemy. He's helped kill over 200,000 people. Just because he isn't some 42 year old geezer with serious ego issues doesn't mean he's any different from the guys who've tried killing us before." I explained patiently, wanting her to understand

"I know. And I'll stop this right away." Rose promised, and we headed back into the hotel room. Unfortunately, Jasper was awake, and was currently trying to cut through his ropes with a knife he got from the kitchenette. And he was almost all the way through.

**Edward POV**

I was pretty sure that at least one of the girls would come looking for me, so I stayed in an area with a large clearing so I could see who's coming. There were plenty of trees, and areas that would be easy to conceal. I was at a children's park at 4 in the morning.

It's logical to assume they've planted trackers on us. How else would they have known Jasper was still at the restaurant? So, I'm going to stake out here and wait for them to come. I've chosen my hiding place well. There are two huge weeping willows by the little pond, and a little indention in the ground where the branches meet the ground.

I've set up several traps with rope I bought at the nearest department store. If they step close to the trees, they'll go up 15 feet into the air by their feet. I've also set up some bombs made with the chemicals and drugs they sold at the pharmacy, as well as some aluminum foil. They'll go off with the slightest pressure.

Because Alice has night-vision, I set up a decoy in the slide area, under a huge one. It looked human shaped from a distance, made with leaves stuffed into my spare clothes and a basketball I found abandoned at the basketball court. Around this, I set up a huge net concealed by sand, and several rope traps.

I looked around, satisfied, and went over the plan.

Each girl had something formidable. Capturing even one of them would be a challenge, but I had to do it. In my pockets, I stowed several sleeping sedatives I made with over the counter drugs at the pharmacy. I had liquefied it, and put it into a syringe. This would knock them out for about 12 to 16 hours, on my guess. That would be enough to drag them over to their car, hotwire it, and check into a small hotel.

Then, I would interrogate them, and recover my friends. I suppose killing them was the logical thing to do, but that though repulsed me. I mean, killing people in general was horrifying enough, but I found myself unable to even _think_ of killing Bella. Why was this so? Why was she so different from anyone else?

**Bella POV**

I am so lucky Alice is experienced at pressure points. She flew over to him, and administered a bunch of jabs to his neck and head area. Jasper, unlike Emmett, was still affected by pressure points, so he fell down, almost smashing his nose. Alice smirked at him, and grabbed more rope.

"You'll never get away with this. I know Edward must have contacted reinforcements, and he's coming to get Emmett and me." Jasper told Alice as she calmly tied him up. "It's only a matter of time."

"That's where you're wrong. Edward is still in this tiny village. If you think there's a chance someone will find you, you're delusional." Alice told him, and smiled again. "But if you want to have a little wager…" she let the sentence hang, and Jasper grinned.

"Alright, beautiful, if he doesn't find me in 3 days, I'll let you go. If he does, you're mine forever."

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes, and stuffed a gag into Jasper's mouth.

I left to go take a shower. At midnight, Alice and I are going to track down Edward and bring him here. Rose was going to take Jasper and Emmett to our safe house in Moscow, and if all went well, we would meet in the morning.

The pounding warm water calmed my muscles down as I scrubbed my hair. This lulled me into thought. Why didn't Edward just knock me out in the storage closet? Somehow, I don't think he was an all evil guy. He's a patriot, just like us. The other terrorists we killed, they were evil. They were pure evil, and didn't care about life as long as it meant another paycheck for them. I thought about what Edward said, how money was hard to let go.

Truly, I didn't think Edward or his friends were evil. Maybe I empathized with them because I know what they were thinking. They were defending their country, and trying to be heroes. I can't say their actions were right, but I know that if I were them, I would have done the same thing. Because loyalty isn't something you buy. It's something you're born with, and that's what makes Rose, Alice, and me such good spies.

I shook my head, getting rid of such conflicting thoughts, and stepped out of the shower. Alice and Rose were getting ready for tonight. Alice was packing rope, chains, tranquilizers, and weapons. Rose was doing the same thing.

When I was ready to go, it was 11:30. Rosalie was injecting both the guys with a sleeping sedative, and attached an IV to them. If they woke up, the drip would administer a good amount of drugs to knock them out again. Also, she would drive a van, so Jasper and Emmett would be separated. I trusted her to get the job done right.

We checked out of the hotel, and went our separate ways. I flirted with the guy at the front, some kid named Eric, while Alice and Rose smuggled out with the guys. We almost blew it when Emmett let out a loud snore. Fortunately, I yelled "Bomb!" and Eric ducked behind the counter, like the coward he is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

I waited for the girls all throughout the evening. When it was 11:30, I grabbed an energy bar and chewed on it, thinking things over. If they found me, how was I going to retaliate? I had one gun with only 2 bullets. If all three of them came for me, I would not survive. I think out of all three, though, Bella would be the hardest to overcome.

I could feel my eyes start to droop. The ground looked so comfortable with the leaves scattered over it, and I didn't get any sleep for 4 days now. The bombing of that city really took a lot out of me, and I can feel my body deteriorate because of that. I looked at my watch again. 11:45. I'll take a 10 minute nap, and get a coffee tomorrow.

My eyes closed, and I felt myself slip away.

_In my dream, I was in a huge white area. There was a light ahead of me, and a figure started walking towards me from that light. I recognized her immediately. Bella was looking at me, pity in her large eyes. She said to me,_

"_Edward, you have to understand it. If not, you'll never truly be a person worthy of love."_

"_Understand what?" I was desperate to know what it was, and felt myself almost begging her to tell me._

_But, Bella started walking away, back towards the light, and I started running towards her. Unfortunately, I was running in the dream-like fashion, which means that although I tried so hard, it felt like I was running in water. My limbs were slow and seemed almost like they were gliding. _

_Bella was out of my sight, and I broke down, almost sobbing. Because she was gone, and I was alone._

I woke up, gasping. I looked at my watch, and saw that it was 11:55. What was the point of taking a nap when all you get are strange dreams about a girl you barely know? I grabbed another energy bar and was about to unwrap it when I heard a slight sound. It was leaves crunching. And the perpetrator of that noise was a tiny girl in a black sneak suit with short black hair. I grinned as she headed toward the slide. Alice was almost 3 feet from the net and moving closer.

I heard another small noise, just behind me. I quickly rolled left, and shot at the person 5 feet away. It was Bella, and she had a knife out.

**Bella POV**

Alice and I came to the park at around 11:55, and saw the traps he laid out for us. There were bombs, rope traps, and a net by the slide. Alice, using her night-vision eyes, instantly saw a figure by the slides, but when the head rolled away from the body, it was pretty clear that the body figure was a decoy. Alice sneaked off to the slides to distract Edward, and I searched for the elusive culprit.

There were two weeping willows with rope traps cleverly intertwined with the branches. This area seemed to be highly guarded, so a crept closer to it. And viola! I saw a glint of bronze hair and the back of his jacket. With a syringe in one hand and a knife in the other, I slowly made my way toward him, trying to knock him out quickly and without a fight. My foot stepped on a twig, and made a cracking sound.

Damn it! Edward saw me just as I was getting the syringe out. I quickly ducked when I saw the glint of a gun, and he fired it. The bullet grazed my neck, and I felt hot blood drip down. He faced me, and pointed the gun at me. Unfortunately for him, Alice ran back and kicked him from behind.

Edward fell on his face, but as he went down, he fired his gun. It hit Alice, and I heard a shriek come from her. I ran to Alice, accidentally dropping my knife as I went, and looked at the wound. I sighed in relief when I saw she was hit in the kidney. Alice would survive because fortunately, you can live with one kidney. I grabbed my jacket and pressed it to her to stop the bleeding. Then, I turned back to Edward. He got rid of the gun, and picked up the knife. I ran toward him, and flipped at the last second. I caught one of the branches of the weeping willows, and used it to propel myself at him. Just as my fist collided with his cheek, he slashed at me with the knife, cutting my neck a little more. As my feet landed on the ground, I felt woozy. My hand went to my neck, and I figured it out. Sometime, he must have coated the edge of the blade with a sedative. And when he slashed my neck, it got into my blood.

I collapsed, and felt my eyes droop. The last thing I saw before the darkness overtook me were two bright green eyes looking into my dark brown eyes.

**Edward POV**

I looked at Bella, not quite sure if she was completely out yet. Alice was slumped over, and was barely conscience. Quickly, I bound Bella's hands with rope and shot a syringe into her arm. She would be sleeping for 12 hours now. I grabbed her cell phone, and called an ambulance to come to the park, then stole the car keys in her pocket.

When I pressed the alarm, I heard a loud beep by the parking lot, hidden by the shadows. I carried Bella to the car and placed her in the back. I covered her with my jacket, and started the car. Right now, the best place to be was Moscow, where there were lots of people.

The first thing to do when I reach the city is get some money. That would be easy, because I had cash stashed in every large city in Russia and some in the U.S. After getting the money, I would need to make a signal jammer, because I'm pretty sure they're using GPS trackers to get us.

At about 3:30 in the morning, I heard some shuffling in the back. It seems the sedative I gave Bella is wearing off already. That in itself was impressive, but certainly worried me. This girl must have the body of a super human, if she could get over the toxins in her body that quickly.

I didn't worry that much. Bella was wrapped all the way around, and shackled to her seat. I made sure she didn't have any pins in her hair or anything that could unlock the chains or cut through the rope.

"What am I doing here?" she asked groggily, still blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"You're with me, love."

"Wait, were's Alice?" Bella was definitely awake now, and I could see the fury in her eyes from the rearview mirror.

"Don't worry; I called an ambulance for your friend. She should be okay by now."

"Let me go."

"No, I believe I'll keep you here for now. Since we seem to be playing Twenty Questions, I believe it's my turn now. Where's Emmett and Jasper?"

"Do you really believe I'll tell you that?" She's determined to make it difficult for. I sighed, and turned my attention back to the road. After all, it's pretty easy to get the truth out of people if you have the right stuff.

The rest of the trip was in silence. Bella refused to talk to me, and just kept her eyes on the road, hoping to see where we were going. Since Moscow is pretty easy to spot, I said,

"We're going to Moscow. As soon as I get a signal blocker, you are going to tell me where Jasper and Emmett are, and then, if I feel merciful, I might let you go back to the U.S. for a fee."

I knew I was acting like a jerk, but at this point, it would be best if she was scared of me.

"You know what? I'd rather hand myself over to the Russian Mafia before ratting out on my friends. So leave me the hell alone!" Her voice had gradually risen to a scream as she went on ranting. I was stunned, and looked at her through the rearview mirror. She was staring back at me ferociously, and I looked with interest as her eyes darkened to a black in the street lights.

"I think that can be arranged if the need arises. But for now, you will stay quiet and stop screaming." I made my voice go as cold as possible, but Bella still didn't look scared. She just gave me a look and said, "Bring it on."

"I will, love. And believe me, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing I gave you to the Mafia." And with that, I flicked my eyes back to the road and didn't talk to her again for the rest of the road trip.


End file.
